


You Are My Friend

by river_quill



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 22:19:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14680620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/river_quill/pseuds/river_quill
Summary: Missy's last farewell to the Doctor...





	You Are My Friend

**Author's Note:**

> I guess this is a psychic note Missy left the Doctor before she 'died' which I feel like I wrote years ago but can't be more than a year lol. Funny hot time flies when you're writing about time travel.

You told me to trust you. You wanted me to be your friend;

Without hope.

Without witness.

Without reward.

And I just wanted to let you know, that I learned to hear the music.

I guess that's what happens when you can't resist hope after all.

I think you knew right from the very day we started running, that the day I heard it would be the day I die.

I told you once, there were days when I'd burn up entire worlds just to see the pretty shapes the smoke made. I never really saw anything.

And after all this time, if these words mean anything to you, if you can even hear me, then please, know that I was always your friend.

I never really stopped.

In darkness we are revealed.

And I have never been in darker times than this, I am drenched in the blood of my victims.

You keep saying this is good but I fear I am too late for that. I fear I am too late for everything. Because this is how it ends; I stab myself in the back, because I can't live with myself apparently.

In darkness we are revealed,

without hope,

without witness,

without reward

but at least now I can hear the music and I think, if I've ever known you at all, then that's all you ever really wanted...

And I just wanted to say: thank you Doctor.

You are my friend.

Without hope.

Without witness.

Without reward.


End file.
